Grand ARC Extra - The Benefits of Losing
by BardoftheTwilght
Summary: You can't win them all, especially against troll decks. However, Haruna manages to show Haruki one of the many "benefits' that losing can bring. HarukixHaruna scene by recent request, stuck on its own so as not to fully derail the current plot.


_Authors Note: Since it was requested, it was given. Enjoy a one-shot lemon; ya bloody perverts :P._

 **Grand ARC Extra - The Benefits of Losing**

 _Duel Academy - Turbo Duel Track May 22 20xx - Last Day before Summer Break - Freshman year_

 _Turbo Duel in Progress - Haruki VS Random Upperclassman_

 _Field Spell: Speed World 3_

 _Haruki's Board State:  
Speed Counters: 4 _

_LP: 1000_

 _Hand: Speed Spell - Melody of the Awakened Dragon, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, Jaitou, Dragonstar of Darkness_

 _Field: Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Bixi, Dragonstar of Water, MIrror Force (Set), Crush Card Virus (Set), Tyrant Wing (Set), Dark Bribe (Set)_

 _Random Upperclassman's Board State:_

 _Speed Counters: 2_

 _LP: 3800_

 _Hand: Honest, Trickstar Lilybell, Speed Spell - Raigeki_

 _Field: Trickstar Candia, Trickstar Lycorissica, Speed Spell - Chain Strike, Trickstar Reincarnation, Speed Spell - Dark Room of Nightmare x3_

Haruki looked at the field and at his opponent, grinning. "Time to end this."

"I'll agree to that, this has gone on long enough." His opponent said with a grin. "That's why I am ending it now. I activate Trickstar Reincarnation!" His set card flipped up. "This forces you to Banish your entire hand and draw new cards, however since Trickstar Lycorissica is on my field, you'll take two hundred damage for each, then Dark Room of Nightmare will burn you three times for each instant you take damage. It's over!"

"It is indeed." Haruki said, grin never leaving his face. "I activate Dark Bribe, this will negate your trap and let you draw a card." Haruki's card flipped face-up as his opponent's card crackled with electrical energy and shattered. "Next I normal summon Jaitou, Dragonstar of Darkness." Haruki said placing the card on his field as the monster burst into existence alongside his Duel Runner, roaring. "Then I activate Crush Card Virus! By releasing Jaitou, I can destroy all monsters you control and in your hand with fifteen hundred or more attack."

"Just as I was hoping, a Link to chain to." his opponent replied a devlish grin on his face as he and Haruki rounded back into the main stadium, which was desereted save for Haruna, who was watching. "Get it? Cause I activate my Speed Spell - Chain Strike! By removing two Speed Counters with this card as the Chain Link two or higher I can inflict four hundred points of damage times the number of the Link. However that's not all, when you take damage each of my Dark Room of Nightmares will activate, boosting that eight hundred points of damage to a whopping seventeen hundred. And with your life total, it is admitedly overkill." Chains flew out from his card as Haruki began to slow down his Duel Runner, accepting his fate.

"I guess I lost this one." He says as the chains land on either side of him and explode, followed by three more explosions from the other cards on the guys field.

 **Haruki: LP: 1000 - 0**

 **Winner: Random Upperclassman**

A few minutes later after returning the Duel Runner to its spot of the campus garage and thanking his opponent robotically for the match, Haruki walked back towards the Obelisk Blue Dorm, sighing. Haruna had not been there when the smoke cleared from his loss, and was nowhere to be seen. "Is she ashamed of me for losing to that troll deck?" Haruki asked himself as he opened the main door and walked down the hallway. "That's not like her at all. Maybe something else is wrong." He shook his head and decided not to worry about it as he opened the door to his room and walked over to collapse face first on his bed, letting out a frustrated groan.

* _Click_ *

Haruki heard the sound of this door being shut and locked and sat up, turning to see Haruna, her long hair flowing down her back instead of up in her usual ponytail, her jacket open, as well as the first few buttons of her black undershirt, a coy grin on her face as she walked over to his bed. "Don't speak yet sweet-heart~" she purred as she approached him and noticed him recovering from his shock, placing a finger to his lips and pushing him down with her other hand before leaping on top of him catlike, kneeling over him, looking him in the eyes. "So you lost?" Haruki's expression was a bit sad as he nodded before Haruna surprised him by leaning down and placing her lips to his, giving a long deep kiss. Holding her boyfriend in place at the shoulders as she closed her eyes, moaning a little into the kiss, Haruna let her body sink downwards till she laid on top of him before pulling away. "I kinda figured you would, his deck was chain burn, and you sadly lacked a good counter."

"Haruna…" Haruki started to speak, confused; only to be cut off as she kissed him again. This time he kissed her back, his arms lifting up and wrapping around her, pulling her closer to him as he leaned up, nibbling on her lower lip as he tried to deepen it.

And Haruna obligied him, parting her lips so that he could slip his tongue into her mouth, moaning softly into the kiss, letting their tongues curl around each other, the intimancy adding to the fire she had been feeling in her loins since that morning. She wanted him, and she was going to have him, no matter what. She pulled away this time to kiss his neck, then whispered in his ear: "Win or lose, I don't care. You still looked good today." She licked her lips and kissed him again this time feeling something poking her in the groin before giggling a little.

"Haruna…." Haruki muttered under his breath, confused as he knew she felt him press into her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," she said simply slipping off of his lap and sitting next to him, easing him down with a hand on his shoulder; "I know how much you hate losing, so I figured I would show you one benefit it can bring." The last words ended in a purr as her hand slipped down his body to his pants.

"There are benefi-" Haruki started before he felt her hand slide across his groin, her fingers resting slightly on the tent in his pants cause by his own arousal. "Haruna...wait…" his words died in his throat as he heard her unzip his pants and reach in, pulling out his erect member, gripping it in her hand, stroking it slightly, causing a low moan to escape his lips.

"Oh yes there are benfits." Haruna said as she looked at the cock she rubbed. "For example, your sweet loving girlfriend deciding you need cheered up." She gripped it tighter eliciting another moan from her boyfriend before turning to face him, smirking. "Then again, for a boy who just lost to get such a massive boner so easily, is quite shameful isn't it?"

Haruki took a second to collect himself, knowing her game, knowing what she wanted to hear and grinned back at her. "Well, when a perveted boy enters his room to a cute loli who jumps him and starts to kiss him, how can he help it?"

Haruna giggled at his answer and let go of his swollen penis. "You speak well, maybe I'll reward you with something special~" Still holding him in place, Haruna slipped down his body so that her head was level with her boyfriends member licking her lips in anticipation.

"Something special?" Haruki echoed with a gasp as she gripped in again, pumping his shaft up and down a few times making his hips buck. Haruki moaned softly as his girlfriend kept rubbing him trying to ask what she was going to do for him when the answer presented itself and he felt his head slip between two soft moist pieces of Haruna, and a tongue curling around it as a warm wet feeling sorrounded his member. "Oh god….Haruna….that feels amazing…"

Haruna moaned in response, her left hand holding the cock she was sucking in place as she bobbed her head up and down, licking him along his shaft as she did. Haruki's was rather thick she thought, so giving him felatio was always a bit of a challenge due to her small mouth; but in the end she didn't care as she loved the taste and scent of him as she went down on him, as well as the moans and whimpers he made as she teased him with her mouth. That coupled with her boyfriend's surprisingly submissive nature, added to the thrill for her, as she loved to tease him, making him want her, need her even as she felt needed it. She moaned around his girth again, showing her lust and arousal before swinging her body up on top of his to give him a real special view as she used her free hand to pull her skirt up.

Haruki's eyes went wide as he saw Haruna display her intimate area for him, immeidately noting her lack of panties. Instead he saw the creamy smooth skin of her hips, her round small yet firm ass, and between her legs (still encased in her black thigh high stockings he noted as well); presented in such a way that it begged to be licked her noticibly wet slit. "Haruna…" he moaned as he leaned up and felt himself throb in her mouth, followed by a hard grip on the base of his shaft. He groaned in frustration and tried to move his head to her slit before he saw a hand reach back and start to rub it before his eyes.

Haruna felt her boyfriend's cock twitch and throb as she revealed herself to him and gripped at his base, knowing the pressure would be just enough to prevent his orgasm. She moaned again as her right hand slipped back to rub her dripping slit for him, knowing he would see it, and as soon as she slipped her first finger into herself, she felt him throb again, then reapplied the pressure. Her boyfriend's groan of denial fueling her lust as she started to slip in a second finger, sliding both in and out in rapid alternating actions as she kept the pressure on his base constant. She heard him groan again and felt his bucks instinctively looking for the release he knew she was denying him as she kept hungrily sucking him, his pre filling her mouth as she masturbated furiously for him to see. This was the way she liked him, horny, desperate to cum, being denied the entire time, yet unable to make her finish him before she wanted him to finish. As she started to moan constantly, her arousal hitting a peak between his shaft in her mouth and the thrill of him watching her touch herself she moved her hand back, spreading it for him to see as she pressed her mound to his lips, finally removing his cock from her mouth as she moaned louder than before. "Fuck….Haruki...lick me…"

Haruki's voice was lost as he moaned in answer and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in place as he kissed her slit then slipped a tongue out to taste her sweet juices, moaning in appreication of finally being able to service the preious place of his lover. He slipped his tongue into her, licking and darting it in and out as she moaned and swore of top of him, grinding her hips against his face. He held her firmly, lapping at her flowing juices, able to tell she was close by the speed her grinding reached, and how much she had started to swear.

Haruna was in escatsy, her left hand rubbing one of her breasts, squeezing it and her nipple as she rubbed her clit with her right, moaning and grinding against Haruki's face. "Fuck….yes...like that...oh god fuck good boy." She started to pant knowing how much closer she was. "God yes, lick my fucking pussy Haruki." She pinched her clit in her fingers, which while kinda painful was a major turn on, pushing her over that edge as collapsed on top him, mouth open in a soundless screen of pleasure as her body shook, and her orgasm hit. She took a few deep breaths as the wave of pleasure ended and moaned softly, sliding her hand out from underneath her as she rolled off him. "Good boy….oh fuck, that was so good."

Haruki felt himself throb again painfully as he looked over at Haruna, still drunk off her lust and orgasm. "Haruna...please…." he whispered as the glaze cleared from her eyes and she gave a knowing smirk and winked at him, her hand slipping down and gripping him again, pumping up and down rapidly elicitng several moans of pleasure.

"Such a hopeless boy, not satisfied with just pleasing me are you?" She purred teasing him as she moved her body back down and unbuttoned her shirt completely, lettering her small breasts fall free. "Well I guess," she said gripping his base again and placing a finger over his head; "I guess I could be convinced to make you cum, if beg for it that is~" She licked his shaft a few times, making sure to never push him all the way there, knowing he wanted to be made to beg, to plead, knowing it would make his orgasm even better.

Haruki groaned in his denial and panting the entire time got the words out. "Hauna-sama. please….Please make me cum. My poor cock needs to be relieved, oh Haruna-sama please let me finally cum~" he whimpered his last few words out and moaned as he felt something soft touch his quivering dick and moaned. "Haruna-sama's breasts…."

Haruna grinned, holding her small breasts together, rubbing them along his shaft, her hands holding him in place. "That's right baby, my breasts. And they'll make you cum nice and hard." Haruna moaned a little as she slid up and down his shaft, her small breasts barely up for the task of a titty fuck, but she knew how much Haruki liked it, liked all of this. The submission, the tease and denail and knew when she finally spoke those magic words, his orgasm would hit and he would be in bliss. "Haruki, you really are big and swollen right now, cum whenever you want." She punctuated her statement with a flick of her tongue across his head as her boyfriend shuddered beneth her, moaning. She redoubled her pace, and felt him twitch, spasming as his orgasm, long denied hit, and his load exploded from him, covering her face and chest before dying down a few seconds later. "Oh Haruki, you made such a mess~" she cooed giggling licking her fingers clean of his seed and deciding to spend the rest of the day giving him more reasons to be okay with losing.


End file.
